Sailor Moon N
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Doug Swagger holds the grudge against Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto for everything that he went through. Even though when he became a ninja, he started to become violent against killing of the US Army Soldiers. Will the Outer Sailor Scouts stop him? Or will Doug prevail?


Sailor Moon N  
Rise of the Ninja Lone Wolf

As the Sailor Scouts defeated their last enemy, Sailor Galaxia, they finally lived in peace. But after feeling alone felt like nothing that is with him, Doug Swagger, a disabled 15 year old teenage orphan, now lives with Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh. Doug has a secret hatred towards them, and Trista Meioh. His parents died from illness after the Academy was destroyed. Hotaru Tomoe is his crush, ever since meeting her at Mugen Academy. But then now Doug and Hotaru started to date for sometime. Doug has a respectful relationship with Serena Tsukino and the other girls, when he met them at the store where Amara and the outer Sailor Scouts meet at. As days passed, Doug then vows to get revenge on Sailor Uranus and Neptune for everything he blames them for. One night, Doug found a Ninja uniform sitting under the tree near Amara's car. As Doug puts on the ninja suit, he felt that he knew that he'll get what he wanted; Vengeance. As he became the ninja, his personality started to change, as he started to become more and more violent, ruthless, careless of a person's life, and cold, as he started to go on a rampage against the US military officials, killing them in his way; by cutting off their heads and cutting them in half, even slitting their throats. As days passed, Amara and the outer Sailor Scouts found out on the news that a ninja at night was killing more and more US Soldiers, as they knew that it's not like there enemies from the past, as they know they're going to fight a deadly dark knight that was more deadlier than their enemies from the past. But as the day they faced him when he killed ten US soldiers by himself, they felt horrified to see such a cold-blooded murder they'll faced. As Doug turns and saw the Outer Sailor Scouts, he then sighed evilly "What a waste of time! You even dare to show your faces, Uranus, Neptune, and PLUTO?" But when Hotaru recognized his voice, she began to realize that it was Doug. As Doug started to charge at the outer Sailor Scouts, he frust when Hotaru/Sailor Saturn calls him out, "DOUG?" As the outer Sailor Scouts looks at the ninja that killed the entire squad of US soldiers, they began to know that the murderings of the US Soldiers from the ninja, was Doug. They're shocked to see their adopted son becoming a violent type of ninja. Angered of his identity revealed by his own lover, Doug charges for Hotaru, kidnapping her instead of killing her. As trying to stop Doug, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto combines power attacks, but fails. Doug manage to slip away. Sailor Uranus and the outer Scouts transforms back to their civilian selves. Anger to stop Doug, the Outer Sailor Scouts was surrounded by the numbers of US Soldiers arriving at the scene, arresting them for the crimes of murdering the US officials. The Outer Scouts realizes that not just Doug murdering the US Military, but just set them up; framing them. They told the Soldiers that it wasn't their fault, and telling them that Doug Swagger sat them up. But the sergeant of the US platoon didn't believed them, as they take them away to a nearby cell. As they were angered of being framed by Doug, their former friend. Amara then started to understood about his past. As she remembers the day that Mugen was destroyed, she and Michelle found Doug crying for his parents death. When she finished the flashback, she realizes that Doug was planning to get revenge from his past, and blaming US for not funding for his family.

At Dougs hideout, he tries to negotiate with Hotaru, commanding her to join him in his mission. Hotaru asked of the mission his was planning. Doug then reveals the most violent and wrongful mission: Killing the President of the United States. But Hotaru refuses, telling him it's not right to kill his own countrymen. Doug then said that he doesn't care, and the day that he lost his family; he was hired for the secret Private Military Coup. Hotaru then knows that Doug's a mercenary, as Doug revealed that he got 5 gran to collect then to get $1,000. Hotaru then responded what would be wrong to betray his own country, but Doug then ignores her saying with response "You listen, missy! If you're not going to couparate, You're going to let Sailor Uranus and Neptune manupilate you for the rest of your life!" Hotaru then told him that they're not, and "they care for our world we live in." Doug then told her about their arrogance that drove him to the path of vengeance and wanting justice on them for the wrongs they'd done. Understanding what he felt about back then, Hotaru realizes that Sailor Uranus and Neptune didn't know that their arrogance drove him the way he is. So Hotaru was forced to join forces with Hotaru. Hotaru remembers her father's funeral, as she felt that she wanted the same thing as Doug. Hotaru then asked him what she should do to kill the president. Doug then told her to protect him while he uses the Barrett .50 Cal to shoot the President from the head. Saturn then knows his feelings for her, but doesn't have a heart for Uranus and the other outer Sailors.

Back at the cell, Amara and the other Sailor Scouts were held behind bars for being set up by Doug. Amara told Michelle and Trista the way that Doug was being violent, was caused by her and Neptune for being arrogant against their own Sailor Scouts. Michelle then nodded that was true, but then refuses to let Amara to take it to hard on herself. Michelle then pointed out, "He maybe our enemy! But we can't kill or harm him. All he ever wanted, is to be with the one he loves; that's Hotaru." Amara then agrees, as she wanted to give Doug her forgiveness of her arrogance. As the outer Scouts agrees with Amara, Sailor Moon and the girls showed up and busted them out, knocking out the cops out-cold. Sailor Moon asked Amara what happened, and Amara told her and the girls about what happened. When hearing the rumors of the dark ninja came together with Doug and the murderings, Sailor Moon became shocked, realizing that the ninja that attacked and killed several US Soldiers, was Doug. Sailor Moon asked, "Why would Doug do such a thing? What have he become?" As they were complimenting about Doug, Amara then snapped, remembering the blame he secretly held against United States Military. As Amara remembers that the US President's going to arrive at Tokyo today, she realizes that Doug's attempting to kill the President. She then rushed out, saying to the girls, "Let's hurry!" The girls were wondering why Amara's in the hurry.

The next day, the President of the US arrives at Tokyo to give a speech to help the orphans from both US and Japan to be adopted as soon as possible. But for Doug, he still doesn't care, as he vows to get revenge on the US. Doug and Hotaru were getting into the sniping position at the Tokyo Eiffle Tower. As Hotaru then knows that the Sailor Scouts would show up, she then asked Doug what she would do if the girls come. Doug then hands a Desert Eagle to her and said to her to kill Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto only. But Hotaru then said that would be violent and cruel to take their lives away. But Doug then told her to do as she was told, and stutter, "If you don't, I'll do it myself!" So Hotaru then forces to choose to kill her own Sailor Scouts. Hotaru then runs to the side of the elevator doors to await for the Scouts' arrival, she would knew that would be foolsih to take her own comrades' lives away, violently.

Meanwhile, desperate Sailor Uranus were hoping to stop the shooting on the President on time, before Doug pulls the trigger to start the war between Japan and US. Sailor Mercury then uses her super computer to locate Doug and Hotaru's sniping spot. And reveals it to be at Tokyo Tower. Mercury then told the girls that they're at the Tokyo Tower. Uranus then said, "We can't let the war come to a start! We gotta hurry!" The Sailor Scouts ran as quickly as they try to stop Doug before it's to late.

As the President was about to start the speech, the Emperor of Japan then announces the President of the United States. Doug then sighed, "Finally, I've been waiting for this moment!" As Doug took aim at the President, the elevator started to move. Doug realizes that it was the Sailor Scouts. Doug then turns to Hotaru, "You know what to do!" Hotaru then started to get into her position. As the elevator doors started to open, Uranus runs out to stop Doug. But Hotaru pulled the trigger, hitting Uranus onto her left leg. Neptune then runs out, and gets hit onto her left shoulder. Sailor Pluto then runs out and found Hotaru pointing the gun at her. Hotaru pulled the trigger and missed, as Hotaru and Trista started to struggle for the gun. Hotaru then tries to pull the gun onto Pluto, but then Pluto then pressed onto the button to release the magazine, as Hotaru lets go of the gun. Hotaru then quickly pulls out the knife and stabs her into her stomach, making her bleeding to death. Uranus and Neptune watched in horror, as their friend bleeds to death. They were shocked to see Saturn to turn against them; her own family. Hotaru then felt much anger than she ever felt, as she exhaled, "I'll never be with you guys! Ever!" While looking away; Sailor Pluto then got her chance, as she pulled the Desert Eagle and insert the mag. Hotaru then turns, seeing Pluto taking her last breath and points the gun at Doug. "Doug watch out!" As Pluto Pulled the trigger, she fell dead. But the shot was blocked by Sailor Saturn, as the bullet penatrated through her right hip, causing her to lose blood. Horrified, Doug runs up to Hotaru and tries to help her to recover from her injury. But Hotaru then insist that she doesn't want him to die, and to live on his life as a kind and a type of person, and to return to a peaceful life. But Doug then said that he doesn't want her to die. Saturn then losses consiousness, and took her last couple of breathes and said, "It doesn't matter! I'll always be in your heart no matter what happens." Hotaru then felt much amount of pain, as she gets her face upto Doug, and kisses him onto his lips. As Saturn took her last breath; she said that she loves him, and dies. As Doug felt amount of sadness of his lover's death, he screams in agony. When arriving at the scene, Sailor Moon and the girls looks around, horrified. Sailor Venus and Mars runs up to Doug, as he heavily mourns for Hotaru's death. Sailor Mars and Venus wraps around him, as Doug felt more sadness within him. Doug then pulls out a knife, and slits his throat, killing himself in the process. As his last breath, he crawls up to Hotaru's courpse, and wraps around her. Doug then dies, caught sadness to other Sailor Scouts. As the two courpse of Hotaru and Doug lays to eachother, hugging; Sailor Uranus and Neptune looks onto the two, sobbing for the deaths of the two lovers. The US Army soldiers and the Japanese police arrived to the scene, as they saw Doug and Hotaru's courpse hugging. They then stood their ground, and covers both of the lovers' courpse. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts cries for the deaths of Sailor Saturn and Doug, as they would never forget the final moment of true love.

**The End**


End file.
